


Compromise

by misura



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An explosion and a compensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elsandry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsandry/gifts).



“Fi, we talked about this. _First_ Sam goes in to get the documents, _then_ you get to play with explosives.”

“Play? Is that what you think I do, Michael? _Play_?”

“Oh geez, Mike, now look what you've done.”

“That is _not_ what I meant and you - don't do that - that was _not_ what I meant and you know it.”

“I do believe you've just hurt my feelings.”

“Hey, do I look ugly without my eyebrows? I think it makes me look kind of rugged, you know. Sam Axe, living the dangerous life.”

“Can we talk about this? Because I think we should talk about this.”

“No.”

“Naw, just let it go, Mikey. No harm, no foul, right? But for the record you both so owe me.”

“How about ... I don't shoot you now and you get to be in the middle tonight? Does that sound like a fair deal to you?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
